To please
by so-damn-mishalicious
Summary: Was wenn Lokis Zepter nicht vom Arc Reaktor geblockt worden wäre? Eine kurze Reflektion meinerseits...


_Mehr von mir auf deutsch... weil was wäre passiert, wenn Lokis Zepter doch bei Tony gewirkt hätte? Was empfindet derjenige, den es berührt? Hier mal was ich denke... viel Spaß!_

Das etwas so simples wie eine Berührung sein ganzes Leben verändern könnte, hätte Tony Stark nie erwartet. Doch genau das war es: simpel und einfach.

Eine kurze Berührung und ein Prickeln breitete sich über seinen Körper aus, mit ihm eine tiefe Ruhe, wie er sie noch nie erlebt und doch so oft gewünscht hatte.

Vergessen die Angst um Pepper, unwichtig allen Anforderungen zu entsprechen, nebensächlich die Sorgen jemals stark genug zu sein. In einem einzigen Moment fiel all dies von ihm ab. Nur eine Sache gab es für ihn zu erzielen: seinen Meister Loki zufrieden zustellen.

Es interessierte ihn nicht mehr, wie der Gott an seinen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vorbeigekommen war und dann vor ihm stand; die smaragdgrünen Augen direkt auf ihn gerichtet als gäbe es nicht wichtigeres auf dieser Welt. Alles war fort gewaschen worden von der kurzen Berührung seines goldenen Zepters. Und auch wenn eine leise Stimme in seinem Bewusstsein revoltierte, spürte er tief in seinem verwundeten Herzen, dass es genau war, wonach er sich solange gesehnt hatte: Freiheit.

_Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte als die braunen Augen in Sekundenschnelle von einem unnatürlich leuchtenden Blau verschlungen wurden. „So ein guter Junge," flüsterte er in diesem samtigen Ton, den seine Stimme immer beschlich, wenn sich etwas zu seiner Zufriedenheit wandte, „wie wäre es nun mit einem Drink?"._

_Ein kurzes Nicken und „Natürlich." mehr brauchte es nicht um ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dessen Lippen zu zaubern._

Wieder rebellierte die Stimme – sein Ego möglicherweise?- was an dieser Sklaverei, an jeden Wunsch dieses Irren gebunden zu sein, Freiheit bedeutete.

_Gelassen stand er hinter der Bar in seinem Apartment und schenkte den Whiskey in zwei Gläser, bevor er Eis dazu gab und eines dem Gott vor ihm reichte. Dieser nahm es dankend in eine Hand und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich den ersten Schluck auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen. „Ausgezeichnet, ich sehe du hast Geschmack. So Jemanden mit deinen Qualitäten kann ich gut brauchen.". Wie flüssiges Silber flossen die Worte von Lokis Zunge, hinein in sein Herz und wärmten es auf eine bittersüße Art und Weise._

Und verblüffender Weise war die Antwort wieder ungemein simpel: nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte es je Jemand geschafft sein Leben in feste Bahnen zu lenken. Nicht sein Vater, der ihn von einem Spitzeninternat ins Nächste sandte und von dem er nie auch nur ein Wort des Lobes erhalten hatte. Nicht seine Freunde, die seinen selbstzerstörerischen Trieb nach Alkohol, schnellen Autos und allen Freuden des Lebens nicht stoppen konnten. Und auch nicht Pepper, die wie er wusste ihn von Herzen liebte, doch nie die strenge Hand sein konnte, die ihn auf den richtigen Bahnen hielt. Sie mochte weinen und schimpfen und sauer auf ihn sein, doch mehr als ein Fingerzeig ins nächste Abenteuer war auch das nicht.

„_Deaktiviere die Stimme in der Wand bevor sie den Rest dieser lästigen Individuen rufen kann, die du dein Team nanntest." war der zweite ihm zugeteilte Befehl. Wieder folgte er dem inneren Drang sein Verstehen mit einem Nicken zu bekunden. „Du hast es gehört J.A.R.V.I.S., fahr die Systeme runter bis ich dich wieder brauche und keine Notrufe an das Hauptquartier."._

_„Sir, wenn ich anmerken darf, ist das keine besonders gute Idee."_

Nie war es gelungen, die Menschen zufrieden zu stellen. Egal wie intelligent, wie reich, wie aussehend er doch war, konnte er ihre enttäuschten Blicke in seinen Rücken bohren spüren.

Tony, stör' mich jetzt nicht, ich muss arbeiten. Sei still und spiel' drüben, wie ein braver Junge. - Aber Dad...

Warum bist du nur so ein Arschloch Tony? - Wow, ich bin auch keine Rechenschaft schuldig Leute...

Wieso kannst du nicht aufhören dich in Gefahr zu bringen, nicht einmal für mich Tony? - Es tut mir leid Pepper...

Monate-, jahre-, jahrzehntelang hatte dieser Ballast auf seiner Seele gelegen und egal wie sehr er versucht hatte, es allen Recht zu machen, war er immer weiter angewachsen. So weit, dass es ihm manchmal den Atem nahm.

„_J.A.R.V.I.S. falls du es nicht bemerkst, deine Anmerkung interessiert mich nicht. Fahr alle Systeme runter oder muss ich erst auf manuelle Bedienung umschalten?" er spürte wie Zorn seine Stimme durchflutete als nicht einmal seine eigene A.I. seinen Forderungen nachkam und eine innere Panik ergriff von ihm Besitz, selbst so einen einfach Befehl nicht zur Zufriedenheit seines Meister ausführen zu können. Ihn zu enttäuschen, so wie er sein sein ganzes Leben lang bei allen Personen, die ihm je etwas bedeuteten, getan hatte._

„_Wie sie wünschen, Sir.",  
>Erleichterung überflutete ihn als er hörte, wie sich die Systeme endlich herunterfuhren. Seinem Gott schien das nicht entgangen zu sein: das Whiskeyglas immer noch in der einen Hand, streckte er die Anderen nach ihm aus und strich in geradezu zärtlicher Weise über sein Haar.<em>

„_Du leistet wirklich sehr gute Arbeit, ich bin stolz auf dich."._

Gerade noch konnte er sich davon abhalten, sich an die weichen kühlen Finger zu schmiegen, als das lange unterdrückte Verlangen nach Zuneigung und Aufmerksamkeit auf so kranke und verstrickte Art und Weise befriedigt wurde, die einem nur den Hunger nach mehr hinterließ und die Stimme in seinem Gewissen mit jeder Berührung leiser werden ließ.

_Mit einer letzten grazilen Handbewegung leerte sein Besucher das Glas und stellte es zurück auf das glatt polierte Holz der Bar. „Es wird Zeit zur Basis zurückzukehren und unseren Angriff vorzubereiten. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst deinen kleinen Freunden eine willkommene Abwechselung sein.". Mit tödlicher Präzision erhob sich der Gott der Lügen und überwand die letzte Distanz zu ihm. „Du kannst sie doch für mich ausschalten, nicht wahr?". _

Und wäre es sein Leben gewesen, was der Gott von ihm verlangte, nichts hätte Tony ihm verwehren können als er in diesem Blick aus diesen grünen Augen versank, welchen er nie wieder von seinem Körper missen wollte.

„_Mit Freuden."_

-ENDE-


End file.
